Vodka & Halo
by Anonymousow
Summary: Thirteen and Cameron engage in a Halo battle on Xbox... with some vodka as well. Cameron/Thirteen Rated PG


**A House M.D. Fanfiction – Vodka and Halo**

**Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen**

**Rating: PG**

**Hey guys, here's a new Cameron/thirteen fic, you might find it ofc like my other fics haha! It's sort of inspired by the Foosball Fic, one of my favs! Little bit of Kutner in it.**

**Reviews and Constructive Criticism always welcomed! Thanks =)**

"How long is this test gonna take?" Kutner said as he yawned after setting the tube of blood into a very high-tech looking machine.

"About 2 hours I think." Remy sighed, pressing the 'start' button.

It had been a long day. House had gone home, leaving Kutner and Remy to watch the patient overnight.

Kutner's eyes widened suddenly and grinned excitedly at Remy.

"50 Bucks!" Remy smirked, somehow understanding Kutner's sudden excitement.

"100!" Kutner's grin widened.

"You're on!" Remy said nonchalantly.

The two doctors turned on their heels and raced to the doctor's lounge. They raced down the stairs and pass the ER where Cameron was just coming through the door. The rascals managed to dodge Cameron by a few millimetres.

"WOAH, what the hell?!" Cameron jumped backwards.

"SORRY!!" Kutner and Remy shouted and waved in unison from down the corridor, still running ahead. The two doctors burst through the doctor's lounge and disappeared.

Cameron looked on curiously, wondering what the hell the two young doctors were doing.

The Indian doctor grabbed two Xbox controllers and threw one at Remy who had jumped and landed on the sofa. The gorgeous doctor clicked the television on and before long, the young doctors were engaged in a Halo battle of the sexes.

"First one to 25 gets the money! NO RULES!" Kutner exclaimed while pressing frantically on the controller, trying to run to a safe hideout, away from Remy's powerful laser gun.

"Check your phone, House is calling!" Remy said, pointing to Kutner's phone on the coffee table.

Without thinking, Kutner grabbed his phone and in that moment of distraction, Remy had managed to blast the hell out of his character with her awesome laser weapon.

"HEY YOU CHEATED!" Kutner accused, throwing his phone aside.

"You said no rules." Remy stuck her tongue out cheekily before resuming game play.

Hunting-intern 1 – 0 Obi-one-kutnobi

Kutner muttered "fine".

Kutner managed to even out the score in the next round when he had managed to snipe a jumping Remy.

"OH YEAH BABY. UH HUH UH HUH." Kutner nodded his head exaggeratedly at Remy couldn't help but laugh at his silliness.

"My turn, Obi-Kunt." Remy grinned.

"Obi-one-kutnobi!" Kutner corrected her.

This round, Kutner managed to take down the female doctor with a well-placed grenade.

"OBI-KUNT TAKES DA LEEEEEEEEEAD, BABY!" Kutner laughed and double fist pumped.

Remy stared at Kutner with her cheek on her palm and smiled.

Kutner stopped laughing and lowered his fists, muttered "Obi-one-kutnobi" before continuing game play.

_Hunting-intern and Obi-one-kutnobi are engaged in heavy fire, grenades are thrown but neither does serious damage to the other. Hunting-intern retreats to change weapons and recharge while Obi-one-kutnobi camps silently at a corner, gun aimed directly at the passageway in front of him. Suddenly that is a loud "BASH" sound, and "Hunting-intern has beaten Obi-one-Kutnobi down" flashes on the screen. _

"HEY! What the fuck?!" Kutner turned to Remy only to see the young doctor laughing into the sofa pillow.

"Kutner, when you camp, you should always be sure you are covering your left and right sides as well…" Remy said seriously before bursting into laughter again.

"What to the E to the EVER." The male doctor rolled his eyes.

Hunting-intern 2 – 2 Obi-one-Kutnobi

Clearly affected by his last round's performance, Kutner went down again in the next round after getting blasted by Remy's needle gun.

"AWW YEAH! Take that MOTHERfUCKER!" Remy jumped up and pointed at the screen before doing a little dance.

"OH FUCK YOU!" Kutner threw his hands in the air and groaned.

"What's with all the vulgarity?" A voice from behind the sofa came.

Remy turned around and faced Cameron, who was clearly dressed to go home.

"H…Hey…" Remy stuttered, noticing how hot Cameron looked in that black winter jacket and scarf.

"Is that Halo?" Cameron grinned, thinking how hot the brunette looked dancing.

"Yeah… you play?" Remy asked, eyes on Cameron's lovely blue eyes.

"Used to… when Robert and I were together, we always played before sleeping."

"Oh… Did you thrash him?" Remy smiled.

"Of course I did. Girls rule, guys drool!" Cameron grinned, earning a high five from Remy.

"NO RULES!" Kutner exclaimed.

Remy turned around to see her character get blasted by Kutner's grenade launcher.

"MUAHAHAHA" Kutner started laughing.

"Screw you!" Remy hit the pause button.

"Kutner, do you mind if I try?" Cameron asked.

"Only if you don't mind getting thrashed by OBI-ONE-KUTNOBI BABY!" Kutner fist pumped again.

"No I meant, can I try against Remy?"

"Wha? But I…"

Remy glared at Kutner.

"Yeah okay, I need to check on those test results anyway…" Kutner sighed and passed the controller to Cameron. "We'll continue the bet another day!"

Kutner winked at Remy before leaving the lounge, silently wishing his friend luck.

"Okay… now how do you change this stupid nickname?" Cameron settled into the sofa next to Remy.

Remy chuckled and went back to the main menu.

"Alright, best of 15, UrbanAngel?"

"Yep 15's good, Hunting-intern. Can I just say your nickname sucks too."

Cameron grabbed Remy's controller and changed the brunette's nickname to AllisonCameronRocks.

"Hey this nickname sucks even more!" Remy chuckled, she actually liked it.

"Let's make it interesting! Every three points the winner gains, the loser takes a shot of vodka!" Cameron piped up.

Remy raised an eyebrow before smirking at the blonde.

"You're on…" Remy whispered before getting up to get a shot glass and a bottle of vodka from the fridge (because Doctors need a drink once in a while.)

Both girls started game play with Cameron quickly taking a 3 – 0 lead. Partly because Remy was distracted by Cameron's attire after the blonde had taken her scarf and jacket off revealing a sexy low cut top.

Remy took her first shot and swallowed it without any effect.

"Oh yes, bring it oooooooon!" Cameron fist pumped after going up 4 – 0.

"You're so going down, Allison Cameron." Remy warned. _I wish. _The brunette thought cheekily.

Remy upped her game and blasted Cameron the next three rounds with her well-placed grenades and sniping to earn Cameron a shot.

Cameron gulped the liquid down and made a face. She wondered why she came up with this idea.

"Oh fuck that!" Cameron exclaimed as her character got blasted by yet another grenade, evening out the score.

"WOOO!" Remy raised both arms in the air and did the same dance which Cameron had found hot and cute earlier on.

Before long, Cameron had broken Remy's streak and gone up 6 – 5.

"SHOT!" Cameron pointed at the glass and Remy obediently gulped her second shot of vodka down.

Cameron continued her streak and went up 9 – 5 as Remy swallowed her third shot.

"Wow, my throat is burning!" Remy screamed and started laughing, obviously very high.

She was feeling a little bit woozy but managed to blast Cameron the next 7 rounds; making the blonde drink three consecutive shots. The score was at 12 – 9 to AllisonCameronRocks. Apparently, alcohol has its positive effects.

"EAT THAT, or… drink that!" Remy exclaimed, making both of them laugh. They were both very high.

Cameron came back 12 – 12, as Remy drank her fourth shot. Both girls were already on the slightly drunk side. They couldn't focus on their cursors and were finding it harder and harder to shoot each other.

Soon, Remy managed to spray gun fire at her opponent, ending the game 15 – 13.

"YESSSSSSSSSSS!" Remy double fist pumped and jumped up from the sofa.

'AllisonCameronRocks has won.' Flashed across the screen

"ALLISONCAMERONROCKS!!!!!!! I WON!!!!!" Cameron screamed and jumped up as well, waved her arms in the air and started laughing.

"No I won!!!!! I WON I WON!!!!!!!!" Remy pointed to herself and the screen, jumping up and down on the spot.

"OH YOU WON!!!!! YOU WON, REMY! HAHAHA" Cameron laughed harder.

Both girls were dancing, laughing and swaying, affected badly by the alcohol.

Remy collapsed onto the sofa and pulled Cameron with her. They continued laughing on the sofa. Remy's laughing subsided slightly and she moved closer to a chuckling Cameron.

"You're… you're so fucking… pretty…" Remy giggled, tracing her finger on the blonde's red face.

"And you're really really really really really HAWWT." Cameron eyes widened and chuckled as she counted her 'reallys'.

Remy pressed her lips against the blonde's, stopping both their laughter and starting a ferocious drunk make out session on the sofa.

Kutner entered the room to remind Remy that they had a patient to watch, only to smell alcohol and hear moaning. His eyes caught the two doctors making out on the sofa and the empty bottle of vodka on the coffee table. The male doctor got really turned on, but knowing his colleagues were drunk and might regret what had happened the next day, Kutner walked over to the side of the sofa, wondering how he was going to pull Remy off Cameron.

The two young doctors were too engrossed in the making out and too drunk to care about Kutner staring at them.

"Okay okay that's enough now Remy." Kutner pulled Remy's arm from under Cameron's back.

Remy waved Kutner away and continued kissing Cameron.

"Come on, Remy…" Kutner tried again, pulling the same arm. As awesome it was watching two girls make out, he knew he had to stop it.

So, Kutner used his full force and carried the brunette off the blonde, earning groans from both doctors.

Cameron sat up in a daze and suddenly collapsed back onto the sofa, passed out. Remy struggled a little bit before passing out in Kutner's arms.

"God damn it, Remy, you're quite heavy." Kutner struggled and dragged Remy across the room.

Kutner set Remy onto another sofa and checked both their pulses, making sure they were just passed out from the alcohol and not anything more serious.

He sighed and looked at the both of them.

"They are so gonna thank me in the morning…" Kutner muttered to himself before turning to leave the lounge.

_Sure they are, Kutner… sure…_

END.


End file.
